Having Someone By your Side
by Potter vai
Summary: Hi guys! this fic is all about ash and misty. It is filled with love, friendship, fun, sorrow and what not.. Hope you guys like my fic....wat r u waiting for go ahead and read it....


Hi! people, this is potter vai and this is my first fanfic here. so pls do bare with me. Flames are most welcome. Don't forget to review me guys...

Thoughts are in "_ italics"_

**_Chapter 1:Dream_**

**_Misty's pov:_**

It was a cold night. I was lying down under a cherry blossom tree, star gazing. I didn't know what but I felt abandoned, like there is no one in this world who loves me for the real me. I sat up and saw that I was all alone, I suddenly found wetness on my cheeks. So I raised my hand to my face to see what was it. Yes, I was crying, for a reason unknown. Then I heard myself saying "Why only me" "How could he do that to me, especially now" in an whisper. I felt myself start crying still harder. I just stood up and started walking. I didn't know as to where I was going, I but instead just left my leg to taken me wherever it wanted to . It felt like my leg has its own mind and it knows as to what it is doing.

Then I stopped suddenly after a very long walk. In front of me was a very beautiful lake. The water was too calm, one could hear frogs crocking, the cool breeze made me to shiver. I was becoming weaker by the walk and was feeling dizzy. I lost my balance and was about to fall when from nowhere two strong masculine arms caught me from behind. Then I heard him say in a very calm and loving voice "Misty please forgive me. I didn't mean to do so". The tears started coming still more rapidly when I heard his voice. I didn't know from where I got the strength but I started running away from the clearing or should I say from **HIM**.

I heard him calling out "MISTY…come back…I lov……..

TRRING RING RINGGG………

"Ahhhhh…………..stupid alarm clock" was the first thing I told when I woke up in the morning. I was breathing so hard when I got up. _What a peculiar dream! What was I crying for? Why was I at the lake? And for heavens sake who was that person. Too bad, I didn't see his face._

"Misty, get up! Or else you are gonna be late for your first day at college" I heard my sis daisy shouting at me from down stairs. Ho well! I think it is time for me to get up and get started for the day then. So I got up and went to bathroom to take my bath. I finished it off and came out. "so what should I wear" I asked to no one in particular. I opened my cupboard and saw my favorite dress there. I picked a red tank top which had 'angle' written on it in a shiny silver and a blue jeans. "yes, this will be perfect". I wore it and stood in front of the mirror before going downstairs. There in front of me in the mirror I saw a very beautiful girl of age 17. yap! It was me alright. I could see that I was around 5'5 inches tall and had a very slim and curvy body which all girl dream to have. I knew that I was perfect. I took my bag from my study table and went downstairs before my sis could scream at me again.

**_Downstairs_**:

Once I came dawn I saw all my three sisters doing different sorts of jobs. My elder most sis **Daisy** was busy in the kitchen. My next sis **Lilly** was watching T.V. and last but not the least my third elder sis **Violet** was applying makeup. _Ho god why does she always applying so much makeup for her nose anyway_, I thought when I saw violet. "so is the breakfast ready?" I asked Daisy with a smile planted on my face. "so you finally decided coming down huh!" asked Daisy. I just rolled my eyes. _My sister will never answer me properly. _My thoughts were interrupted when I herd violet speaking to me." so like finally got ready like to your first day at college huh?" she asked without even for a split second removing her concentration from the mirror. "ya, so can you drop me violet?" I asked her. She answered me in a simple "no". _I knew that she will never help me but anyway I never stop asking her_. So I had my breakfast and said my byes to my sisters. I stepped out of my house or should I say _gym_ to go to "Pallet College Of Poke-Science" to face my new life over there. I hope the future is good.


End file.
